


Sunny-Side Up

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Season 8 Doesn't Exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: “So,” Keith whispers against Shiro’s mouth, voice croaky. He’s shaking, overwhelmed and excited andelated. He hopes that maybe the gravel of his voice makes him sound mysterious and hot rather than nervous when he asks, “How do you— um. So. How do you like your eggs in the morning?”Or: Keith tries to be suave with a dumb sexual innuendo... and Shiro totally misses it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 350





	Sunny-Side Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spatzi_Schatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/gifts).



> Gift Fic for [Spatzi](https://twitter.com/tea_an_books), who won my 1.4k follower giveaway on Twitter! They requested Shiro misunderstanding the "how do you like your eggs?" sexual innuendo from Keith.
> 
> (And thank you, as always, to [Meg](https://twitter.com/kedawen) for the beta read! You are seriously a super star.)

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro murmurs, voice wobbly but his smile widening. His eyes look a little misty in the low light of the room when he says, “I love you, too.” 

Keith’s vision blacks out for a moment as the words connect and he moves instinctively, reaching for Shiro and dragging him down for a sloppy kiss. 

Shiro makes a sound but then his arms wrap tight around Keith, tethering him there, and he kisses back. 

It’s blissful to finally kiss Shiro. Keith squirms into Shiro’s lap and pushes him against the back of the couch, devouring him. He feels the hush of Shiro’s breath, the pillow of his lips and the gentle slide of his hands finding Keith’s back, tugging him in closer. Every point of contact sets Keith on fire.

Keith feels like he could get lost in kissing Shiro, lost in the way Shiro licks his mouth and sucks on his bottom lip, the way he goes breathless against Keith’s mouth, murmuring his name like a prayer. 

Keith doubts he can be all that good at kissing, too eager and too inexperienced, but he hopes what he lacks in finesse he can make up for in passion. He’d devote his life to kissing Shiro, again and again, always breathing the air into his lungs, feeling the swell of Shiro’s smile against his lips. He wants this, wants all of this.

He knows he’s shaking, overwhelmed with the knowledge that Shiro wants him too, that they’re here and alive and together, that they get to be together like this. Keith will only ever be grateful for that. 

“I love you,” Keith whispers, can’t believe he gets to say it, to really say it, and have it be understood— to have Shiro _return_ the words. 

Keith’s loved Shiro for so long. He’s held it close, tight, cradled it protectively, never expecting or needing for Shiro to say it back. But now that he knows it’s a love returned, it feels like too much. Keith’s a supernova, glowing brighter, ready to explode. 

Shiro smiles at him, eyes shiny again, before he tips in closer and kisses Keith’s jaw, nuzzling at his cheek, his mouth glancing down the curved line of his scar. Keith lets out a breath, his heart a hummingbird beating apart in his chest. 

Shiro bites gently at his jaw, then at his ear, lips pressing in close as he whispers, “I love you so much, Keith.” 

And Keith’s never going to be prepared for that, for the way his name sounds on Shiro’s lips, in this context, the soft dampness of his breath against his skin. Keith shudders in Shiro’s lap and his hips rock down involuntarily. 

He’s going to get addicted to the way Shiro sucks in a breath, Keith just knows it. All he wants to do is get lost in the sound of Shiro’s voice. He wants more. He wants it all. He catches Shiro’s mouth in another sloppy kiss. 

“So,” Keith whispers against Shiro’s mouth, voice croaky. He’s shaking, overwhelmed and excited and _elated_. He hopes that maybe the gravel of his voice makes him sound mysterious and hot rather than nervous when he asks, “How do you— um. So. How do you like your eggs in the morning?” 

_Stay the night,_ he means. _Stay with me. Let’s find my bed and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning and—_

Shiro tips his head back from the kiss, blinking at Keith. Keith stares back, refusing to back down. If he has his hands on Shiro now, he definitely doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want this night to end. He wants to get lost staring into Shiro’s eyes as they rock together as one. He wants to show Shiro just how much he loves him, cosmically and fully. He wants to make Shiro breakfast in bed and kiss him even with his breath smelling like pancakes and coffee. 

Shiro gives him a perplexed look and Keith wonders what he must look like to Shiro, if he looks deranged or stupid, if his voice is too breathy and ridiculous. If, somehow, Shiro’s about to laugh in Keith’s attempts to be smooth.

But it’s not that at all. 

“That’s such a good question,” Shiro says, expression turning serious. “You know, for the longest time I never really ate breakfast.” 

Keith blinks in surprise. “Oh—” 

“I used to have to force myself to eat because I never had an appetite,” Shiro continues, running his hands up and down Keith’s body, from flank down to hip and down over his thigh, and it’s _distracting_. “But I’ve always liked scrambled eggs just fine? I used to get really weirded out by runny yolks though so it’s only recently that I’ve realized that sunny-side up is pretty good? But only if you’re eating it with toast.” 

“Shiro—” Keith begins, laughing as he realizes. “Wait—” 

“And I don’t really like sweet things too much,” Shiro says thoughtfully. “Sometimes, sure, but never for breakfast. Waffles are always way too sweet but the one time I made pancakes, I used half the sugar it asked for and they turned out pretty good.” 

Shiro’s getting into it now, his brow furrowed and his hands still doing that methodical sweeping over Keith’s body, like he’s trying to soothe Keith through Shiro’s controversial breakfast opinions. It’s clear that he’s missed Keith’s innuendo entirely.

Keith feels warmth blooming in his chest, something warm and vibrant and all-encompassing. His heart beats faster in his chest not for desire but for _love._ He feels like he’s having an out-of-body experience: he watches Shiro, the love of his life, the most beautiful man he’s ever known inside and out, talk about breakfast. He’s sitting in Shiro’s lap, feeling the half-hardness of his dick through their jeans, the cosmic feeling of Shiro’s big hands stroking over his shivering, welcoming body. Keith sees the way Shiro’s brows furrow as he scrolls through a catalogue of breakfast foods, discussing their merits. 

Keith’s never been more in love.

He cups Shiro’s face and kisses him, licking first at his bottom lip and then diving deeper, making it messy, sloppy, just a little too much tongue. Shiro makes a muffled, surprised sound that melts away into a delighted moan when Keith starts shimmying his hips forward, finding his place in the cradle of Shiro’s lap. 

“Keith—” Shiro whispers against Keith’s mouth just before Keith bites his lip and pushes Shiro down so he’s sprawled out on the couch. 

Shiro goes with a delighted laugh, lying out beneath Keith. He looks like breakfast, Keith thinks stupidly, or at least some type of feast. He looks too pretty in the dim light of Keith’s quarters— the silver of his hair, his lips kiss-swollen and tilted up into a pleased smile. Keith slides his hands up under Shiro’s shirt, shoving it up to expose his stomach and chest. 

“How the hell are you so cute?” Keith asks, perhaps more vehemently than he intends. 

Shiro snorts like Keith’s told a joke and that just makes Keith growl and dive in to kiss him quiet, sucking his tongue into his mouth and swallowing Shiro’s pleased moan. Shiro presses his hips up as they kiss, and the swell of his cock is subtle but impossible to miss, proof of just how much he likes Keith kissing him.

Keith feels delirious with affection. It’s love and desire that makes him drag his fingernails down Shiro’s chest, teasing at his nipples and sweeping downward, one hand following the trail of hair away from Shiro’s frankly adorable belly button. 

“You’re cute,” Keith tells him as he boldly slips his hand down beneath Shiro’s pants. He thinks his brain short-circuits when his fingers touch Shiro’s cock. He swallows, eyes widening. 

Shiro’s blushing but manages to look delighted, biting his lip. “Keith, we don’t have t—” 

Keith kisses him silent, fisting his hand around his cock and giving it a tentative pull. It twitches against his palm, hardening fully under his touch. And it’s because of Keith. It’s because Shiro’s kissing Keith and they’re sprawled out on a couch like this. 

Keith bites Shiro’s lip, drawing back so he can watch the changes run across Shiro’s face as Keith strokes him. Shiro makes a sound, rocking up into his hand. 

“Tell me about breakfast, Shiro,” Keith says with only the deepest seriousness. 

Shiro laughs, breathy, his eyelashes fluttering as he closes his eyes briefly. His hands fumble to assist Keith, tugging his pants down and only managing mid-thigh. But it leaves his cock exposed and gives Keith more room to stroke, his hand curved fully around the thick girth of Shiro’s cock. 

Keith licks his lips and Shiro blinks his eyes open to watch the movement, his eyes dark and so, so pretty. 

“Tell me,” Keith says. 

“What?” Shiro asks, clearly distracted. 

Keith laughs, feeling powerful, feeling buoyed by love as he strokes his thumb along the crown of Shiro’s cockhead. “Tell me your thoughts on breakfast.” 

“I—” Shiro breathes, rocking his hips up to chase the firm circle of Keith’s hand. His cock beads with precome and it slicks the way for Keith, keeping it a smooth, easy glide as he lets Shiro fuck into his hand. 

“Go on,” Keith tells him. 

Shiro bites his lip, holding back a pleased moan when Keith corkscrews his hand. “I— I like oatmeal.”

Keith bursts into a giggling fit, knowing his face is flushed, straddling Shiro’s thighs as he looks between Shiro’s flushed face and his hardened cock. Every inch of Shiro is beautiful. 

“I— I hate eggs benedict,” Shiro mumbles, looking like he’s barely aware of his words, his eyes down on Keith’s hand, watching the way Keith touches him. It makes Keith feel confident, exuberant and triumphant as he fucks his hand down over the long length of Shiro’s cock. 

“Me too,” Keith says, still laughing, “Fuck hollandaise. What else?” 

Shiro shakes his head, mouth open but no words coming out now as Keith strokes faster, harder, can feel the tension building inside Shiro as he holds his hips up, thighs tense, seeking some friction. 

Feeling bold, Keith slides between Shiro’s thighs and ducks his body down. He gives one kitten lick to the tip of Shiro’s cock. His reward is a startled, delighted shout from Shiro, his hips jerking up.

Keith looks up at Shiro as he takes his cockhead into his mouth, still jerking him off. There’s no way he’ll be able to swallow Shiro’s cock on the first try but fuck does he want to. Shiro’s hands find Keith’s hair, pushing it back from his face and cradling his head tenderly. He doesn’t force Keith forward or jerk him back and Keith kind of wants him to tug him around.

For now, he settles for suckling on the tip of his cock. He laves his tongue over him, licking at the slit and curling it around the crown. Shiro moans Keith’s name and, yes, Keith’s definitely addicted to the way his name sounds when Shiro’s _moaning_ it. 

He bobs his head down. He’s eager, too eager maybe, trying to swallow as much as he can. He ends up choking and Shiro makes a strangled sound in turn, his fingers flexing in Keith’s hair. 

“Keith, it’s okay—” Shiro whispers.

But Keith isn’t listening. He bobs his head down again, relaxing his mouth, keeping it open and wet and pliant for Shiro. He manages to swallow him down more, suckling at the perfect width of him. He breathes out harshly through his nose, tongue sliding along the underside of Shiro’s cock, wanting to take it all, knowing he’ll eventually take it all once he gets the practice, because he’ll get to suck Shiro off again and again.

It’s probably painfully obvious this is his first blowjob, but he knows Shiro would never be the type to pretend it feels good if it doesn’t, trusts that the low moan he gives when Keith swirls his tongue is genuine and heartfelt, that the tiny jerks of his hips are involuntary and welcomed. Keith opens his mouth wider, tilting closer, letting the sweet head of Shiro’s cock distend his cheek, plumping him up.

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes, his fingertips glancing down Keith’s cheek, just touching him, just feeling him. 

Shiro tugs on his hair once he’s close to coming, clearly intent on pulling Keith back. But Keith pushes down deeper, swallowing around him. When Shiro comes, Keith chokes, mouth falling off his cock in time for some of it to hit his mouth and cheek. He feels shiny with it, overwhelmed and delighted.

He strokes Shiro until, gently, Shiro pushes his hand away, tangling their fingers together. Keith looks up at Shiro, who looks apologetic as he reaches his free hand out to swipe at Keith’s lips and cheek, cleaning him off. 

“Sorry,” Shiro says, face pink. He looks breathless and maybe a little more delighted than purely apologetic. 

Keith licks his lips and then grabs Shiro’s hand to lick his come off his fingertips. He wrinkles his nose at the flavor before sucking Shiro’s fingers into his mouth, making a point of stroking his tongue down the length of them until Shiro groans. 

“Fuck,” Shiro says again, breathless, and tugs Keith up. “Sweetheart, come here.” 

The pet name coils through Keith and he feels floaty as he scrambles up the length of Shiro’s body, as Shiro’s big hands fall over him, tugging his pants down and taking his cock in hand. It takes a pathetic three strokes before Keith comes with a gasping moan, biting Shiro’s lip and coming over his fingertips. He’s so keyed up that he’s honestly surprised it takes more than one stroke of Shiro’s perfect, beautiful hand. 

Keith pants against Shiro’s mouth, kissing him without coordination and beyond sloppy. Shiro hardly seems to mind, murmuring low encouragements as he strokes one hand over Keith’s side, coaxing him in closer and kissing him sweetly. 

Keith squirms against the full length of Shiro’s body, shivering when Shiro merely loops one leg around Keith’s waist and tugs him down so they press flush together, pinned and unmoving. 

“Stay the night,” Keith says once he catches his breath, shoving his forehead down against Shiro’s so forcefully that he’s sure it must have hurt. 

But Shiro looks delighted, fingers tangling up in Keith’s hair and angling his face to press a series of light pecks against Keith’s open mouth, his smile sweet. 

“Are you going to make me breakfast in the morning?” 

“Anything you want,” Keith vows, running his hand over Shiro’s bare stomach, fingertips tracing over the trail of hair. “Sunny-side up with toast?” 

“And potatoes,” Shiro says and laughs. “I’ll help.” 

He pets Keith’s hair and it makes Keith want to purr. He nuzzles into Shiro’s palm instead, feeling transcendent. “As long as you’re staying long enough for breakfast.” 

“Oh,” Shiro says, blinking. “That’s why you asked me how I like my eggs?” 

Keith peers at Shiro, unsure if he’s teasing— but he looks perfectly serious and perfectly earnest. Fuck, but Keith loves him with every inch of his soul. Keith kisses the tip of his nose and feels all squirmy when it just makes Shiro’s brow furrow and nose wrinkle up. 

“You’ve never heard that phrase before?” Keith laughs. “It’s a horrible pick-up line. _Hey, baby, how do you like your eggs in the morning because I’m gonna fuck you all night long._ ” 

Shiro’s face turns red. Then he starts laughing. “I’ve never even heard of that!” 

“That’s because nobody’s going to use _bad_ pick-up lines on you,” Keith insists. “You’ve probably never had to seriously flirt in your life. You just look at a guy and he’s ready to go.”

Shiro snorts and shoves gently at Keith’s shoulder. “Come on.”

“No, you come on!” Keith insists and shoves in closer to kiss Shiro, pointedly rocking his hips down. They’re both still soft, but Keith’s not going to let that stop him.

It makes Shiro laugh, squirming beneath Keith and turning his face away with a delighted laugh. “I’ve tried flirting with you.”

“What? When?” 

Shiro laughs again, louder this time, and shakes his head. “Really badly. You’re right… I’m not very good at it.” 

“Luckily you have other talents,” Keith says, grinning. 

Shiro’s eyes glitter as he smiles. “You haven’t seen anything yet, baby.” 

The name makes Keith shiver and he ducks his head, nuzzling against Shiro’s neck just for something to do. He bites back a smile when he feels Shiro kiss his shoulder. 

“Hey baby,” Shiro whispers in his ear, “How _do_ you like your eggs in the morning?” 

Keith lets out a strangled little sound that might have been a giggle. He hates that, somehow, despite the corniness, the line zings down his spine and settles straight into his cock. 

“I want to eat them off your abs.” 

“Keith!” Shiro bursts out laughing. 

Keith shrugs. Truthfully, he would— he’d do anything with Shiro’s body, really. Anything Shiro would let him get away with. And he’d thank Shiro for it, too. 

Shiro’s hand slides down Keith’s back, petting him, and cupping his ass and dragging him down closer so they can rock together. Keith sucks in a breath, feeling himself start to plump up, that desire simmering between them and slowly growing again. 

He shifts up to meet Shiro’s eyes, stretched out against him, shimmying his half-hard cock against Shiro’s chiseled, thoroughly unfair stomach. 

“I love you,” Keith says. “I promise to make you all the eggs you want.” 

Shiro snorts, amused, and rolls them over so Keith’s the one pressing down against the couch. Shiro’s hands cup the back of his thighs, coaxing him into the position he wants. Shiro’s smile turns downright wicked as he leisurely moves his way down Keith’s body. 

Keith sucks in a sharp breath as he realizes just where Shiro’s headed, one hand curling loosely around his half-hard cock and squeezing. He’ll be hard in moments, Keith knows. 

“For now,” Shiro says, teasing, “I’m more interested in eating something else.” 

Keith groans. “That’s awful— oh!” 

And, after that, he very much loses track of his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
